battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Checking out Elemental Areas + Skylanders Remaking
Ninjini is now my new Skylander. Not only does she look pretty but also her strength. Kinda mad that Mega Man Maker is broken... for now that is. Asking First... *Ninjini is NOT affected by ice or the watery ramps in Lost City of Arkus. However there's a glitch in Glacier Gully where she slips around. **For some reason, unlike Jet Vac, she can't go on water. *Wishbladesplosion does 120 damage. Whooping amount. *She has the highest stat out of all the giants (other than HP). *Her top path makes her seriously strong. *She's the fastest (tied with Bouncer). Elemental Area Caluclation Not going to calculate the adventure packs, NOR the multples! *Air: Three. *Earth: Four. Feels common. *Fire: Three. Same here. *Life: Three. Again. *Magic: Four. They're probably the most rarest out of them all. Feels like it two. Heck, you don't find Magic areas for seven levels after Kaos's Kastle! *Undead: Four. If you count the adventure packs they're the most common ones. *Tech: Three, but there's multiples here, right? Right. *Water: Three. Rare. EXTREMELY serious here. Gosh, this makes this up with SOME enjoyable. B4 We Start the New Skylanders... Let's go into tips for some hard Skystone players. *Quigley is the most hardest Skystone player. Heck, he has a FULL DECK OF AXECUTIONERS! (The only card he gives if you beat him is Axecutioner.) (I beat him with CONQUERTRON, Drow Lance Master & Mohawk Cyclops 4, Chompy Bot 9000, and Gargantula. He messed up the strategy the first time when I was going to try and beat him. I used what hardcoreignitor suggested, but I failed to, so I CRUSHED HIM WITH CONQUERTRON!!) **'Get cards with four spikes'. There's rarely any, but that's literally the only way to beat him. ***CONQUERTRON: He is an OP Skystone, and it shows with how expensive he costs. ***Arkeyan Duelist, Bag O' Boom, Shadow Duke, and Arkeyan Sniper: They're good but they are invincible only on one side, so you may see this Skystone get stolen. ***Goliath Drow and Gargantula: Basically replicas of the Shadow Duke and Arkeyan Duelist. **'Plan strategically'. This needs no explanation. *Weapon Master has a TON of elemental icons, four, that's right, four. He uses the four elements to try and take you down, and you know what's that saying. Again, advice. **'Elemental Cards'! Fire, Air, Water, and Earth ones. But the best ones are listed. ***Blaze Brewer: Best fire card ***Arkeyan Bomber: Best air card... for now ***Crystal Golem: Best earth card ***Slobbering Mutticus: OK but he has cards to take that card over *The Freebots are simple but challenging with the wrong cards. **The first Freebot at first looks pathetic with a Chompy 2 but the rest of his deck is Jawbreaker 4s. By beating him you, you get an achievement. **The second Freebot only uses Magic cards. Life Spell Punks and Arkeyan Cracklers. This makes him the second Skystones player to use only elemental cards and the only one to use only one elemnet. **The third Freebot is mandatory for getting a Luck-o-Tron Wheel. If not careful he can easily pwn you. TONS of his cards have three arrows. Good luck! *Freebot 002's the hardest. Quest. If you use a Chompy on one which I suggest to use Chompies, it's probably because they don't accept those. (Fact: Did Ninjini's first. She's also the first one to be my gold rank.) NOTE: Lacks Spyro's Adventures Skylanders. *Generic **Monster Masher (Defeat 1000 enemies): Self explanatory but Chompies could speed up the process. **Battle Champ (Win 10 PvP matches): The most simple tactic is to get another controller and turn it on, and just treat the character like a punching bag. **Chow Hound (Eat 50 pieces of food): When you find a food switch to the Skylander you want to feed. Try placing lots of those Luck-o-Tron Wheel of Healths. **Heroic Challenger (Complete a challenge level without taking any damage): Nort's Winter Classic for Ninjini is the easiest but possibly the best is Shoot First, Shoot Later (swarm's challenge). **Arena Artist (Complete an arena without taking any damage): Brock's arenas. Beat Chapter 3 and do Stop the Spell for simplicity. It's just going to be hard. **Elementalist (Cause 7500 elemental bonus damage): Try Luck-o-Tron Wheel of Powers. Switch to a Skylander matching an area's element. It's actually generic despite showing an element symbol. *Element-Specific **Skylooter (Collect 500 gold in mid-air): It's just going to be tedious. Jumping on them works. **From Above (Air) (Defeat 25 enemies while falling): Chompies count for this one. Do that. In Blobber's Folly. **Wrecker (Earth) (Destroy 20 brick walls): Switch to an earth Skylander, get a bomb, throw throw throw. Crusher, just smash it down. **Stonesmith (Earth) (Defeat 25 enemies with pushblocks): Oh that's REALLY hard. Can't recommend any, sorry! **Bombardier (Fire) (Defeat 30 enemies with bombs): Go do that. I can't really find a zone where you can kill enemies with bombs. **Steamer (Fire) (Defeat an evil water minion): The first one is a Gill Grunt trio. The second is a Zap trio in the Oracle. Zap trio is worth it because the Gill Grunt trio has Tripleshoot Harpoon. **Fully Stocked (Life) (Defeat 250 enemies while at full health): Chompies! It's quite a pathetic amount though. **Melon Maestro (Life) (Hit targets 200 times while in a turret challenge): It's self explanatory. The only turret challenges are in Chapter 2, 6, and 10. Gun Deck could speed up the process. **Puzzle Power (Magic) (Defeat 25 enemies with light puzzle beams): Autogyro Adventure has some great ones. **Warp Whomper (Magic) (Defeat 1 enemy within 10 seconds of using a teleporter): Chompies! **Magic Isn't Might (Tech) (Defeat 50 elemental mages): Life Spell Punk and Trogmander, possibly even Arkeyan Cracklers. Because they aren't littered go through levels multiple times. **Cracker (Tech) (Unlock 25 locked doors with keys): Switch to a tech Skylander when you see a locked door. **Bossed Around (Undead) (Let yourself be defeated by bosses 3 times): Shadow minions count. For a fast way, Autogyro Adventure. Let the Chop Chops mow you down. Don't do anything. Other ways include fighting the evil Flameslingers (Chapter 15) or getting crushed by Kaos while running from him. **By A Thread (Undead) (Defeat an evil Undead Skylander): Ready to try and not get sliced by Chop Chops? I hope so! **Extinguisher (Water) (Defeat an evil fire minion): Do the opposite of Steamer and go for Glacier Gully's evil Sunburn. **Waterfall (Water) (Knock 25 enemise off the edge of the world): Lead 'em to their death, hard but try and get knockback. *Character Specific **Swarm (Swarm Feelings) (Defeat 100 enemies in Swarm Form): Make your only attack Swarm Form. Actually, just spam it if you think they're nearly dead. **Jet Vac (Bird Cleaner) (Suck up 50 birds in your Suction Gun): When you see them, SUCK THEM UP!!! **High Roller (Crusher) (Defeat 100 enemies with boulders): To translate, this quest name is VERY confusing. You must actually FIND boulders and hulk it at enemies! **Let It Shine (Flashwing) (Defeat 20 enemies with one Crystal Lighthouse): TWENTY, that's right. Added to the fact you don't get it until the FINAL level. It's Chompy crushing time once you get it! **Buggy Breakthrough (Hot Head) (Destroy 20 walls in Hot Rod mode): The Soul Gem. Whenever you find a wall switch to Hot Head and drive into it. **Animal Aggravator (Hot Dog) (Scare away 20 birds): Pathetic. Just go to levels WHICH ARE OUTDOORS AND HAVE A POSSIBLE CHANCE FOR BIRDS and randomly shoo the birds away. **Timberrrrr! (Tree-Rex) (Defeat 50 enemies by landing on them. Chompies don't count!): Do the same as From Above but without the Chompies. **Lunching Launch (Shroom Boom) (Eat a Watermelon while performing a Self-Slingshot): This is self explanatory. **Bottle Beatdown (Ninjini) (Defeat 5 enemies within five seconds of exiting your bottle): I don't really think Chompies would work, so if they don't, just try and find a BUNCH of enemies to attack. **Rampage (Pop Fizz) (Do 200 HP of damage in a single run in Beast Form): Uhh... excuse me, game? But that's a pathetic amount if you chose the top path. **Bouncer (Stay on Target!) (Target enemies 100 times with laser guided Shoulder Rockets): Top path will help you more on this one but try and NOT do it in places you can get a guranteed "vulnerable" card. **Mined Your Step (Sprocket) (Defeat 50 enemies using a Landmine Golf attack): Get the upgrade and SPAM IT!!! **Gold Search (Eye Brawl) (Collect 5000 gold with the eyeball detached): Oh yeah, that's a HEFTY amount. Way too big. You're just gonna have to grind. Whenever you find coins deattach your eyeball. **Delving Throw (Fright Rider) (Toss 50 enemies into the air): BOOM, ostrich attacks kids. That's the only thing I can think of! **Beached Whale (Thumpback) (Defeat 8 enemies with one Belly Flop): Gather Chompies. The main problem is that it can't really deal with inclines. **Ice Sore (Chill) (Defeat 6 enemies with one Ice Narwhal attack): The Soul Gem peeps. THE SOUL GEM.